Hope On The Rocks/Issue 145
This is Issue 145 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "That's the Way to Die". This issue is Daniel-centric. 1107, That's the Way to Die I don’t know where Timmy and Kevin are hiding. Probably behind the barrels at the far end of the hangar. Well, Holly and I are hiding in this helicopter in here. I’m pretty sure it’s non-functional. I look, seeing the zombies walking slowly inside the hangar. Some of them have stopped up. I guess they haven’t seen us. Let’s just hope they leave. I lean against the control panel of the helicopter, and then I hear a loud noise. Like when somebody fires a gun, only louder. I must have pressed something, because the helicopter has started. I quickly press a bunch of buttons, and the noise stops. Too late. All zombies are now headed towards Holly and I. “Why did you do that?” Holly mutters with her mouth almost closed. I’ve made a mistake, no doubt. But people make mistakes, right? “I didn’t attract the zombies on purpose, pretty.” I say annoyed, as we begin to lock the doors of the helicopter. The zombies approach. This is both good and bad. The good part, is now Timmy and Kevin can run away. I can see them sneaking past the zombies with canisters in their hands. I guess they’re coming to help us afterwards. They can’t just leave us. “We’re dead.” Holly mutters as she uses a piece of rope to secure one of the doors. “We’ll be fine.” I respond. Alright, so I know I’ve been a jerk most of my life. Especially after the outbreak. I did save Jim, though. Well, kinda. I was in a group, and we stumbled upon Jim’s house. If I hadn’t accepted him into the group, he’d probably have died. But I’ve killed people. Many people. I don’t deserve this chance to a new start. I don’t deserve to go to Greenland. I could open this door, and jump out into the growing crowd of zombies. This would save Holly. Maybe I’d be remembered for something good then. “What are you doing?” Holly asks, sounding nervous. I snap out of my thoughts. Apparently, I’ve been starring into the door for like a minute or so. “Uh...” I mutter. “Sorry.” Continuing securing the door, I think about it again. I wouldn’t be missed. Everybody hates me. If I die, saving Holly, they’ll remember me as ‘the guy who saved Holly.’ And after bringing Paul with me, and in a way cause that guy with no legs’ death, I kinda deserve it. And not only him. I killed a lot of people. Yeah, I should just do it. Looking out of the windows, I see all of the zombies, surrounding the helicopter. We can’t really do anything to escape. The only thing we can do, is for me to sacrifice myself. I’ve always wanted to die like that anyway. Deaths *None Credits *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Holly Boehicki *Daniel Mentor Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues